The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing an n.times.n dot matrix pattern with the ability to rotate through 90 degrees.
Circuitry for rotating a dot matrix pattern through 90.degree. (hereinafter referred to simply as "pattern rotating circuitry") is applied, for instance, to a dot matrix printer requiring rotation of its characters or numerals.
By the prior art, conversion of characters or numerals, each consisting of a dot matrix, from a horizontal to a vertical arrangement has been achieved by shifting the data of the dot matrix pattern bit by bit through a shift register.
The conventional pattern rotating circuit requires at least 8.times.8 bit shifting operations to rotate the pattern of an 8.times.8 dot matrix by 90.degree., and accordingly takes a long time to process such a rotation.